Top Ten Games List 2005
To celebrate GameFAQs' tenth birthday CJayC hosted a contest in which the users listed their ten favourite games and then attempted to predict the overall top ten. For each wrong spot predicted the user would get a point, the user with the least points would win. Users got to choose their favourite games from either a drop-down list of 130 games or by submitting a game using the write-in function. This caused games that were not a part of the drop-down list to become neglected with only two write-in games being part of the final 100, Tales of Symphonia and Halo 2. The tiebreaker was what percent of people had the top game of the overall, Final Fantasy VII as their favourite. The answer was 24%. Top 10 Each day counting down from 10 CJayC revealed a game from the top 10. Only the top 10 games counted for points in the contest. 1: Final Fantasy VII - PS 2: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time - N64 3: Chrono Trigger - SNES 4: The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past - SNES 5: Super Mario Bros. 3 - NES 6: Super Smash Bros. Melee - GC 7: GoldenEye 007 - N64 8: Metal Gear Solid - PS 9: Halo: Combat Evolved - XBOX 10: Final Fantasy III - SNES 11-100 After the contest CJayC revealed the entire top 100. 11: Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas - PS2 12: Final Fantasy X - PS2 13: Super Mario 64 - N64 14: Resident Evil 4 - GC 15: Castlevania: Symphony of the Night - PS 16: Kingdom Hearts - PS2 17: Final Fantasy VIII - PS 18: Starcraft - PC 19: Final Fantasy Tactics - PS 20: Diablo II - PC 21: Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater - PS2 22: Super Mario Bros. - NES 23: Super Mario World - SNES 24: Super Metroid - SNES 25: Half-Life 2 - PC 26: Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars - SNES 27: Grand Theft Auto III - PS2 28: Pokemon Red - GB 29: Metroid Prime - GC 30: The Legend of Zelda - NES 31: Half-Life - PC 32: Xenogears - PS 33: Doom - PC 34: Tetris - GB 35: Grand Theft Auto: Vice City - PS2 36: Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic - XBOX 37: EarthBound - SNES 38: Sonic the Hedgehog 2 - GEN 39: World of Warcraft - PC 40: Devil May Cry - PS2 41: Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty - PS2 42: Final Fantasy IX - PS 43: Chrono Cross - PS 44: Perfect Dark - N64 45: The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker - GC 46: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask - N64 47: Street Fighter II: The World Warrior - ARC 48: God of War - PS2 49: Half-Life: Counter-Strike - PC 50: Final Fantasy II - SNES 51: Soul Calibur - DC 52: Secret of Mana - SNES 53: Resident Evil - PS 54: Fire Emblem - GBA 55: Advance Wars - GBA 56: Age of Empires II: The Age of Kings - PC 57: Suikoden II - PS 58: Mortal Kombat - ARC 59: Pokemon Gold - GBC 60: Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos - PC 61: Super Mario Kart - SNES 62: Burnout 3: Takedown - PS2 63: Contra - NES 64: Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn - PC 65: Metroid - NES 66: Pac-Man - ARC 67: Deus Ex - PC 68: Skies of Arcadia - DC 69: Shenmue - DC 70: Tony Hawk's Pro Skater - PS 71: Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! - NES 72: Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec - PS2 73: Fallout 2 - PC 74: Metroid Prime 2: Echoes - GC 75: Command & Conquer Red Alert - PC 76: Final Fantasy - NES 77: Dragon Warrior - NES 78: Battlefield 1942 - PC 79: ICO - PS2 80: Call of Duty - PC 81: Tales of Symphonia - GC 82: Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island - SNES 83: Tekken 3 - PS 84: Tecmo Super Bowl - NES 85: Halo 2 - XBOX 86: Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time - PS2 87: Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell Chaos Theory - XBOX 88: Gunstar Heroes - GEN 89: Final Fantasy Tactics Advance - GBA 90: Unreal Tournament 2004 - PC 91: Madden NFL 2004 - PS2 92: Gran Turismo - PS 93: Phantasy Star IV - GEN 94: Shining Force II - GEN 95: Vagrant Story - PS 96: Grim Fandango - PC 97: NiGHTS Into Dreams... - SAT 98: Shining Force - GEN 99: F-Zero - SNES 100: X-COM: UFO Defense - PC Category:GameFAQs Contests